


Mr. Rogers Cumming on Bob Ross' Show

by straightforwardsin



Series: Unthinkable yet Perfectly sinful creations [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Paint, Come Swallowing, Dom/sub, Ears, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Licking, M/M, Nipple Play, Public Display of Affection, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shyness, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straightforwardsin/pseuds/straightforwardsin
Summary: Bob Ross has a very special guest on his show





	Mr. Rogers Cumming on Bob Ross' Show

Bob was getting ready for another episode of "The Joy of Painting" but it was a very special episode today. His dear friend Mr. Rogers is the guest and, by Bob's request, he will be painting on Mr. Rogers. Bob came into the studio and saw Mr. Rogers lying on the red couch waiting for Bob's brush to touch and make wonders on his body. "Fred", Bob nodded to greet Mr. Rogers and Fred nodded back. They were notified about the show starting and they got into their positions. Bob prepared his brushes and paint while Mr. Rogers seemed a bit shy and uneasy. Mr. Rogers had to take off his sweater to be Bob's canvas for today's episode. "Are you alright, Mr. Rogers?", Bob said sarcastically with a smirk, "you have an amazing body, nothing to be ashamed about!". Mr Rogers shyly giggled “T-thanks bob, i’m fine i’m just a little worried I won’t be a good canvas for you to demonstrate on” Mr Rogers looked away out of fear to make Bob angry, Bob giggled “Trust me Fred, you’re the perfect canvas for what i’m trying today”, "W-What do you mean, Bob?", Mr. Rogers was flustered but Bob just smiled and before he said anything it was time to record. After introducing himself and his guest, it was time to create a masterpiece. Mr. Rogers lied on the red couch with his bare chest out on display. Bob took a small brush, "Let's get a little crazy here and paint a variety of beautiful flowers", Bob looked at the camera with a wide and kind smile. He sat next to the couch and as he dipped his brush into paint, Mr. Rogers swallowed nervously. Bob began painting the basic background foundations onto Mr Rogers chest, intentionally being very delicate around his nipples “sometimes we may just want to try something new” said Bob as he began to paint Mr Rogers nipples even more intently than before, he noticed how it make his friend tense up and make cute little unintentional moans and rolling his eyes a little. “B-Bob could you p-please move to a-a-a different area”Bob got closer to Mr. Rogers and whispered into his ear while continuing to move the brush against his nipple, "Fred, we both know you're enjoying this", Bob then licked Mr. Rogers' ear. "~Ahh Bobby, stop..", Bob began to lick his ear even more intensely as well as pushing the brush against his nipple and reaching to his other nipple to squeeze it because both wanted and needed attention. Mr. Rogers kept moaning then suddenly he stopped as if he was horrified. Bob stopped licking and looked over, "You're already hard?", Bob teased him with that smirk again. "N-no! T-This.. No!", Mr. Rogers tried to cover up his hard-on with his hands but Bob grabbed his hands before he could. "Don't you worry, Fred.", he held Mr. Rogers' hands with only one hand as he stroked Fred's cheek with the other, "I will take care of you and your happy little accident"“I-I guess it’s good to be curious about many things B-Bobby” Mr Rogers passionately kissed Bob and began to unbutton Bobs button up as Bob made his hard-on grow even larger, Bob started to reach into Fred's pants which made him startled. He removed the pants halfway along with the briefs. Mr. Rogers member was exposed for the camera and for Bob to see and enjoy. Bob grabbed his member and started to slowly stroke while at the same time licking it. Mr. Rogers kept moaning but the pleasure was far too great for him to make a proper sentence, "Ah~~ Bobby.. I..". Bob started to put Mr. Rogers' member into his mouth and playing with it using his tongue. He circled around the urethra with his tongue where Bob noticed Mr. Rogers was the most sensitive around. Stroking it with his hands, licking the urethra and motioning his lips back and forth... Mr. Rogers couldn't last much longer. "I'm- Ah! I'm about to-", He came inside Bob's mouth and Bob was more than happy to swallow it all."P-please.. I'm s-sorry Bobby!", Mr. Rogers was clearly embarrassed but Bob reassured him, "Fred, it's okay, this was just a happy little accident", Bob smiled widely. Mr. Rogers hugged Bob and as their faces got closer they couldn't hold themselves back and started to passionately kiss. Bob was between Fred's legs, they stopped kissing and Bob said, "Now that I've satisfied you, it's time for you to satisfy me.", Bob started to stroke Fred's member again and with the other hand he started to put fingers in to prepare Fred. Fred kept moaning, he dint mind any of this, in fact he enjoyed and longed for this. Once Fred was hard and prepared, Bob started to tease him by putting his cock close to Fred's ass but not actually putting it in. "P-please, hurry up", Fred looked helpless and Bob couldn't just leave him like this. Bob started to put it in and got closer and closer until it was almost all in. Mr. Rogers put his hands around Bob as he started to thrust. They kissed passionately until they both came. "Bobby...", Bob glanced over at Mr. Rogers while he was putting his clothes on, "What is it?", Mr. Rogers stood up and kissed Bob once more, "I love you".“I love you too, dearest friend” Bob turned to the cameras, the crew looking shocked and terrified by what they had witnessed, “ If we could take this episode as an educational one and learn that trying new ways of art are never a bad idea” Mr Rogers smiled “ Thank you for having me Bobby”, "The pleasure is all mine", Bob nodded. They parted ways and only occasionally met up, they dedicated their lives to making other people happy that they barely had time for each other. They didn't regret it as they made many and many people smile. Now they are forever together making each other eternally happy.


End file.
